Edward, the Hero
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A rewrite of the episode in series 15. I decided to use the characteristics I described Edward from one of my stories The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned as the basis of inspiration; meaning Edward being wise, kind and patient. Hope you all will enjoy!


**Author's notes:** Edward, the Hero is one of my favourite episodes in the Sharon Miller era because it shows Edward to be the kind engine he really was before the character flanderization. However, I felt that the characteristic of Edward being funny as in the original story didn't sit with me and so I decided to sort of rewrite how I felt the episode should have gone. I've used the characteristics I described Edward in The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned, a story in my archives: wise, kind and patient. I do hope that you will enjoy this story as I have enjoyed writing it in the wee hours of the night while my toddler son is sleeping lol

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, the actual episode 'Edward, the Hero' in series 15 and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination poured into the story.

 **Story notes:** Slight mentioned established father/son bond between Edward and Thomas as of The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned. There is also a reference to Sharon Miller episode 'Tickled Pink' somewhere in the story as well.

* * *

 **Edward, the Hero**

It was a beautiful morning on the island of Sodor and all the the engines were busy, chuffing about and making themselves Really Useful on the North Western Railway. But no other engine was more motivated to be Really Useful than Edward, the grand old sky blue mixed traffic engine who was a very hard worker, a wonderful friend to everyone and a loving adopted father to Thomas.  
Edward was delivering a goods train to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center and was in a good mood. After being uncoupled, he was about to leave when he noticed Harold, the rescue helicopter hovering in and carefully lowering a startled sheep in a harness to the ground. Two rescue workers attended to the creature, unhooking it from the harness before guiding it to a safe place. Edward was amazed by the sight.

"Here's the sheep, safe and sound! She was stranded in the hilltop as you reported!" Harold called down below.

"Great rescue, Harold! Farmer McColl will be pleased to know that his sheep is safe and sound!" one of the rescue workers called up to Harold who beamed in return.

"Goodness, Harold, you are quite the hero!" Edward exclaimed admirably.

"Just doing my job, Edward old chap! I'm sure you'd do the same if you were in my situation!" Harold replied back jovially before taking off to the sky once again.

Edward watched Harold fly further and further up into the sky until he was nowhere to be seen. Soon he was left alone with his thoughts.

'I'd love to be a hero too...but I'm not sure if I'll be good at it when the time comes...'

This made Edward's good mood sour slightly and his smile dampened. What sort of deeds could he do as a hero? He couldn't think of any but he knew he couldn't wallow in these thoughts because he had more work to do and he couldn't let the Fat Controller down by delaying any more time. Bracing himself, Edward chuffed his way to Knapford Station.

* * *

Edward carefully braked to a halt when he arrived at Knapford Station. To his delight, he found his adopted son, Thomas in the adjacent track, waiting for passengers to board Annie and Clarabel. Edward smiled at the sky blue tank engine who smiled widely back.

"Hello, my dear son. You look very cheerful today. More so than usual. Did something exciting happen?" Edward questioned, observing the bright twinkle in the other engine's eyes.

"Hello, father! Yes, something exciting is happening. The Fat Controller has a special just for you!" Thomas explained just as the Fat Controller and his attendants came into view.

"Indeed I do, Thomas!" the Fat Controller turned to Edward who looked at him expectantly. It was rare for Edward to take on specials since he was always so busy on his branch line, "Edward, today you will be the island of Sodor's rescue engine!"

This made Edward excited and surprised. Since the opening of the Sodor Search and Rescue Center, it had become common for the engines to help out the Search and Rescue team on some occasions. He couldn't believe that he would actually have a chance to be a rescue engine. Least of all days to be today!

"Harold will be waiting for you at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center although I must apologise for my oversight since you were there earlier to make a delivery. But in any case, he has important jobs for you. I am confident that you will do well in your task and make yourself Really Useful, Edward," the Fat Controller said grandly.

"I will, sir! Thank you, sir! I won't let you down!" Edward chirped.

"Very well, Edward. Be on your way now! I expect great things from you," with that, the Fat Controller departed with his attendants to continue his work in his office.

Thomas' smile was wider than ever for he was truly happy for his father to get such an exciting special. But Edward's smile began to wane slightly as the burden of responsibility in his newly assigned duty began to sink in. But he maintained his wavering smile so to not let his adopted son sense his worry...

"Wow! You'll be called Edward, the hero!" just then, the station master blew his whistle, signalling Thomas to depart with his faithful coaches, "Good luck, father!"

As Thomas whistled and chuffed away from the platform, Edward's smile fully dissipated. His gentle face was now filled with growing anxiety. He had finally been given the opportunity to be the hero he wanted to be...but now he felt truly lost on what to do and he hadn't even started his special yet. He also didn't want to let Thomas, the Fat Controller and Harold down, adding more to his worry. Now he didn't feel to be the wise engine he was reputed to be.

"I really don't know how to be a hero...what am I to do?"

Just then, Edward felt the tracks tremble beneath his wheels and a loud whistle coming his way. It was Gordon puffing grandly with a snooty proud expression while shunting Rocky the Crane.

"Make way for me! I must get Rocky to an engine off the track!" Gordon boomed loudly.

Edward watched Gordon puff away. Even though there were times he couldn't stand Gordon's arrogance, he suddenly felt inspired by the larger engine's grand presence. He was fast. He was stern. He was strong. These traits would be perfect for a hero and to surely please Harold...

Then Edward had an idea, "That's it! I must be strong, fast and stern like Gordon. Then I'll surely be a hero and be helpful to Harold!"

With his spirits invigorated, Edward tooted his whistle and swiftly made his way to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center.

* * *

Edward didn't get far when he saw what looked like James stationed near a water tower. The elder engine was surprised to see that James was painted in his pink undercoat instead of his usual bright red paintwork and coupled to some empty coaches. But when he saw the younger engine's face, he just had to stop to help. James looked sad and embarrassed which was most uncharacteristic of him.

"Hello James, what happened to you? Why are you here?" Edward questioned.

"Oh, it's you, Edward. Don't tell me you're here to laugh at me just like the others," James scowled as his cheeks blushed brightly as his pink undercoat.

"What? Oh no, I wouldn't laugh at you. Not when you're at your lowest point. You can tell me what happened," Edward said reassuringly.

James sighed and his scowl disappeared to be replaced by relief even though his face was still blushed, "Emily was supposed to pick up Bridget and her friends at Maithwaite Station for her birthday party at Tidmouth Town Hall. But she's broken down and the Fat Controller asked me to do it. I would happily do it if I had been painted properly first. Now everyone has been laughing at me when they see me and I can't stand their teasing! It's embarrassing! Diesel and Gordon were the worst of all! That's why I'm hiding here...so that they won't laugh at me..."

All the while, Edward listened to James. He could tell that James hated being teased on his appearance because it reminded him of his early days on the railway back when his wooden brake blocks couldn't prevent the great accident that greatly damaged him...but the elder engine had to find some way to help James push on and not be late to pick up the children. He just needed some way to boost the younger engine's confidence and ego...

"James, I understand that their teasing hurts your feelings but you must remember what you are doing. You are helping the Fat Controller's granddaughter and her friends get to the party on time," Edward reasoned, "You can't let the children down. It would be even more terrible for little Bridget to be late on her most special day."

This made James think and Edward smiled as his blushed face lost some embarrassment and deep contemplation took over.

"But I still feel silly, Edward," James griped slightly, "What if I get teased again?"

"Just ignore the cutting comments and get to Bridget and her friends. Think of the children who will be thrilled to get to the party on time. I'm sure the Fat Controller will be most pleased that you're a Splendid and Really Useful Engine to make his granddaughter's birthday the best ever this year, James," Edward smiled as a semblance of a smirk forming on his less than pink face.

"I never thought I would actually have to take your advice, Edward. You're right! I have to make sure the children get to the party on time. You really are wise, Edward so...thank you," James' smirk turned sincere.

Edward chuckled, "You're welcome. Now you'd better get going otherwise you'll be late."

After seeing James off, Edward continued his way to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. He felt good helping his friend who needed his sage advice. But then he gasped and screeched to a halt at what he realised.

"Wait a minute! I wasn't being strong, fast or stern. I was just being wise. When I get to Harold, I must try to act more like a hero."

With his renewed resolve, Edward continued his journey.

* * *

Edward was approaching Maithwaite Station and noted that the platforms were nearly empty.

"Ah, I guess James really did speed ahead of me and picked up the children on time for the birthday party...oh? Is that Dowager Hatt?"

Just then, he found Dowager Hatt waiting at the end of the platform his track was adjacent to. He started to slow down and brake gently when he saw her. She was a frequent visitor on the railway and all the engines respected her as she was the Fat Controller's mother.

"Good morning to you, Ma'am," Edward greeted cordially.

"Oh dear, it really isn't a good morning, Edward," Dowager Hatt sounded gloomy.

It was then Edward noticed great worry marring her usually jovial face and grew concerned for her, "What's the matter, Ma'am? You really do look worried about something."

"I'm actually here for Bridget's birthday and I have the most lovely present to give her when she comes to Knapford Station to see Bertram and myself. But I've been a silly goose and sent it to Maron Station instead. I need it here with me. What am I to do?" Dowager Hatt lamented.

Edward knew that he had to help Dowager Hatt with her predicament. He couldn't turn a blind eye to someone who truly needed his assistance. He smiled at her reassuringly as he wheeshed steam from his chassis.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I can help you out. I'll chuff straight to Maron Station and collect your parcel."

Edward swiftly made his way to Maron Station whereupon his driver went to the station master's office. After a minute, the uniformed man brought out a small bright pink parcel tied with a silken ribbon. Edward deduced from its delicate wrapping it was a precious object to be handled with care so on his return journey to Maithwaite Station, the elder engine made sure to not jolt around the bends and was extra mindful of his speed. Before long, he returned to his destination whereupon his driver carefully passed the precious cargo to Dowager Hatt. Edward's driver tipped his hat in respect while Dowager Hatt nodded her thanks to the man as she held the gift delicately.

"Edward, you are a very kind engine to help me out. Now dear sweet Bridget will be able to receive her present. Thank you very much, my dear," Dowager Hatt chirped cheerfully.

"You're welcome, Ma'am. I do hope Bridget enjoys her birthday present," Edward smiled back just as cheerfully.

With a toot of his whistle, Edward left Maithwaite Station. He sped along the tracks, feeling elated for doing a kind deed for Dowager Hatt. But again, he screeched to a grinding halt with a slight frown at what he had done.

"I've done it again! I wasn't strong, fast or stern. I was just being kind! I must keep my wits about me. Harold needs a hero to work by his side."

With his thoughts in check, Edward continued on his way.

* * *

It wasn't long when he came across Farmer McColl's farm. He saw a huge commotion going on and he braked to a halt. Farmer McColl was surrounded by his flock of his sheep yet he seemed to be distracted as he kept on looking around.

"Farmer McColl, you seem troubled about something. What's the matter?" Edward inquired. Then he turned puzzled, "Oh, where's Katie, your sheepdog? She's usually right here with you."

"Oh Edward, forgive me for not noticing you earlier. You're right about Katie being missing. She's taking an unusually long time coming back after tracking my sheep in the woods. I'm afraid that she might have gotten lost. I'd go and look for her but I can't leave my flock of sheep in case they stray. I can't impose on the Sodor Search and Rescue Team for finding my lost sheep again. I'm so worried about her," Farmer McColl explained with a despondent sigh.

"Oh that explains everything. Would it be helpful if I help look for your dog? That way, you'll still be able to look after the sheep," Edward suggested.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Edward!" Farmer McColl exclaimed before turning a bit serious, "I'm just worried that poor Katie is already spooked by the woods and being so far and alone. There is a chance she may not approach you when you find her. She's very very skittish around steam engines when I'm not with her."

"Don't you worry, Farmer McColl. I'll bring her back safe and sound," Edward said reassuringly before tooting his whistle and making his way to the woods.

Edward scanned his surroundings as he carefully chuffed on the tracks. The woods were shadowed and dense with some sunlight filtering through the gaps.

"Katie! Katie! Please come out! We're here to bring you back to Farmer McColl!" Edward's driver and firemen called out.

Just then, a whimper answered their calls. Edward gasped and braked so that they could further discern the sounds. Indeed, it was a whimper. It sounded weak and scared. Edward and his crew scanned the woods again and sure enough, there was Katie, the sheepdog cowering behind a moss covered tree.

"Oh come here, girl," Edward's driver jumped down his cab and quietly approached the dog. But as he got near her, the frightened creature began to run away deeper into the woods, "Oh dear! Katie must have been so spooked by me approaching her even though I was going so slowly."

"Let's follow her from a safe distance and see where she stops," Edward suggested as his driver climbed back in.

They eventually found the dog hiding in an oversized hollow log. As Edward neared the log, he wheeshed steam as he stopped. Katie's whimpers grew louder and she hid further in the log.

"Oh goodness, Farmer McColl was right about Katie being scared of steam engines such as myself...the poor thing..." Edward said sympathetically.

"We can't risk making Katie bolt. You saw what happened when I approached her," Edward's driver sighed.

"We have to make Katie see that she can trust us. If chasing her makes her scared of us, we'll have to wait it out for her to come to us," Edward said staunchly, "Let's be patient and I'm sure she will see that we are not here to hurt her."

Edward and his crew stayed silent and waited for what seemed like hours. Sure enough, the dog slowly exited the hollow log and turned to their direction. The sky blue engine smiled at the dog gently as she crept closer to him and his crew. His driver and firemen watched in wonder...Edward was right about the situation.

"Hello there, Katie. I'm so sorry we scared you earlier," Edward apologised with a soothing tone. His dark eyes crinkled with warmth and empathy for the skittish creature, "We're here to bring you back to Farmer McColl. He's worried about you and misses you dearly."

The sheepdog slowly crept up to Edward's cab where his crew was waiting. After a moment of sniffing their hands, Katie jumped in with a soft bark.

"We got Katie, Edward!" his fireman confirmed as he steadied the sheepdog.

"Alright then, let's bring her back to Farmer McColl!" Edward smiled, satisfied that the sheepdog was safe in his cab.

Edward took Katie back to Farmer McColl who shared a happy reunion with his beloved companion as he hugged and stroked her. His worried face was now relaxed and content. Then he turned to Edward.

"Thank you, Edward. Your patience is what helped bring Katie back. It's a fine thing to have," Farmer McColl said gratefully.

"I was happy to help, Farmer McColl. Please take care of yourselves," Edward smiled widely, feeling elated for Farmer McColl and his canine companion.

Edward chuffed away from the farm to continue his way to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. Edward felt pleased with himself. It was nice of Farmer McColl to make note of his patience that helped bring his sheepdog back. But once again, he braked as an unpleasant thought dampened his spirits.

"Oh dear, it happened again. I wasn't strong, fast or stern. I was just being patient. I've been wasting so much time. I do hope Harold hasn't started without me yet."

Edward raced away as fast as he could towards his destination.

* * *

The sky blue mixed traffic engine was panting tiredly when he finally reached the Sodor Search and Rescue Center but he finally did it. He chuffed to the helipad where Harold normally rested.

"I'm here, Harold!" Edward called out loudly.

But to the elder engine's dismay, there was no sign of Harold on the helipad. In fact, he was nowhere anywhere in the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Edward wheeshed steam weakly as a sad frown marred his gentle face.

"Harold must have started without me because I took too long to get here. I'm not a good rescue engine. I'm not a hero at all. I wasn't strong, fast and stern when I should be. I might as well return to Knapford Station. Oh the Fat Controller won't be pleased about this..."

Edward slowly chuffed his way back to Knapford Station. On his way, he passed Farmer McColl and Katie. Henry was at the platform, delivering some building supplies of wood, bricks and mortar. Farmer McColl waved to Edward while Katie barked happily.

"Hello, Edward! Farmer McColl told me how you patiently rescued Katie. You are a hero!" Henry exclaimed admirably with a sincere smile.

"Indeed, Henry. Three cheers for Edward, the Hero!" Farmer McColl crowed.

Edward was very puzzled at the cheers directed towards him. But he politely smiled back and continued on his way. He hadn't imagined that a simple act could garner such praise such as this. Edward then passed by Tidmouth Hall where he could see James smiling and talking to a huge group of children. The platforms were decorated in full party splendour with ribbons, balloons and banners. He made out Bridget who was standing closest to the pink engine. To his immense surprise, the sky blue engine saw that the Bridget and her friends were all wearing pink, matching James' undercoat. James made eye contact with Edward and the children followed his direction.

"Look! It's Edward! The engine who helped you out!" Bridget cried out excitedly before turning to James with a sweet smile, "I'm so happy that you were able to come to my birthday party and that you're painted in my favourite colour."

"Yes, it is Edward, the Hero, Bridget. If it weren't for his wise advice, I wouldn't have made it on time to help you all get to the party on time and I wouldn't have realised how much fun I had with you all," James explained.

The children cheered for Edward, making him blush in modest embarrassment. The cheers had just confused him even more. First Farmer McColl called him a hero...and now James, of all engines? And the children too?

"But...I don't feel like a hero, James..."

"Come on, Edward. Stop being such a prudish engine. Enjoy the attention while it lasts!" James smirked.

Edward finally arrived at Knapford Station. He steeled himself at the scolding he was about to receive from the Fat Controller. But to his immense puzzlement, he found the Fat Controller smiling slightly and Dowager Hatt was next to him, twittering while waving to him. He also noticed Thomas, Percy and a newly repaired Emily at their platforms and they seemed happy about something.

"There is Edward, the Hero, Bertram. He's the kind engine who helped me retrieve dear Bridget's birthday present," Dowager Hatt chirped while slightly elbowing the Fat Controller in her exuberance.

"But sir, there's a huge misunderstanding. I didn't reach to Harold at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre in time. I haven't been a very effective Sodor rescue engine. Harold has started without me," Edward started, "I wasn't stern, fast and strong as I believe a hero should be. I'm so sorry to let you down, sir. I'm sure I have messed up royally..."

"On the contrary, Edward, I have heard around the railway and from my mother that you have been doing such good deeds all morning. Please understand, Edward, you are NOT a strong, fast and stern engine. However...no other engine can be as wise, kind and patient as you are. You are a hero just by being you, Edward and I couldn't be more proud of you than this very moment," the Fat Controller explained with warmth in his voice, "I am most fortunate to have you, old friend, in my fleet of engines."

Edward's smile lit up his face like the sun. He hadn't imagined that he would be highly praised for his good deeds that delayed his arrival at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. It made his boiler bubble and whistle joyfully. He turned to his adopted son who was beaming with happiness and pride along with his friends.

"My father is a hero! Three cheers for Edward!" Thomas cried out jubilantly.

Thomas, Percy and Emily whistled loud and true, making Edward smile impossibly wider. Just then, the whirring of blades interrupted the celebration and there was Harold hovering above them.

"There you are, Edward old chap! I just got a report that a mountain climber is stranded! I need your help!" Harold yelled down to Edward.

And Edward, the Hero whistled cheerfully and steamed off after Harold, his smile as bright as ever...

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I'm finished! I'm so happy at how it turned out! Reviews are much appreciated and until the next story, kudos to you all, my dears.


End file.
